


Home is where the despair is.

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, stupid orlesians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has been invited to the grand ball at the winter palace, after being ditched by Varric, She finds both comfort and annoyance in and old friend,</p>
<p>request is from an anon user on tumblr</p>
<p>requests can be made here: http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>please like, comment, and make suggestions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the despair is.

“Varric, I’m not even sure why I’m here, I mean your the current ambassador for kirkwall, why am I even here?” Hawke asked trying to hide both the worry and the annoyance in her voice.

“Because people need to see that your alive and well Hawke, after all you did give some people quite a scare, with your whole, let’s run off and play hero.”

“Don’t remind me, you should have seen how angry Aveline was, for a second there, I thought she was going to kill me.”

“Well you did worry her, Hawke. I’m going to go see if my publisher is here, I have a few words for him, just keep your mask on and you’ll do fine.” 

Hawke sighed as she watched Varric wander off to go find his publisher, though in the back of her mind, she knew that he was just doing this to get away from a crowd of fan girls who were following him. “Maker’s breath is that the champion of kirkwall.” a voice said and Hawke turned noticing two orlesian nobles were staring right at her.

“Well shit, guess the disguise didn’t work” she mumbled under her breath, well it was her fault on some parts, she had decided to leave her mask on one of the tables outside the palace. 

She falsified her best smile and stepped forward, listening to the orleasians drawn on and on in there accents about orlais and how it was a much better then kirkwall. 

“Excuse me, I was wondering if I could ask for a dance and perhaps abide your attention away from the nobles.” a voice whispered in her ear and she slightly turned her head, noticing a pair of olive eyes and familiar markings looking back at her. 

“Of course.” Hawke said quickly allowing her suitor to guide her onto the dance floor.

As soon as they were there, she stepped hard on the person’s foot, causing Fenris to yelp in surprise. “You worried me, for a second there I thought you were going to abandon me, just like Varric did.” Hawke said angrily, keeping her gaze on her feet. “Sorry, it took me some time to slip away, Isabella had slipped some of that weird tasting punch and I....nevermind.” Fenris said quickly deciding to drop the topic as soon as possible. “I don’t even want to know, I’m just glad to be home...well kinda home..” Hawke mumbled before chuckling as Fenris gently tilted Hawke’s head up so her eye’s could meet his own, pressing his lips tenderly against hers as the dance slowed down to a halt.


End file.
